Research on automated driving for vehicles is under way rapidly (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In response to further upcoming proliferation of advanced driver assistance system (ADAS), improvement of social infrastructure such as introduction of dedicated traveling lanes and lane sections where driving persons do not need to be involved, and additionally, relaxation of laws and regulations, for example, to permit separation of driving persons from vehicle control, it is expected that vehicles that are fully automatically driven will appear in the public road in the near future.
For passengers of vehicles who are completely separated from vehicle control, the passenger compartment is a space for housing, food, and clothing similar to the living room at home. It is assumed that the passengers read books, operate information terminals such as smartphones, enjoy content such as films on a display installed in the passenger compartment, and make a conversation or a conference with other passengers, almost without being conscious of being in the vehicle.
Simply viewing a movie in the passenger compartment has been already realized. It is common to use an on-board display or a head-up display to view a movie in the passenger compartment. For example, proposals have been made for an in-vehicle image display device that acquires image information associated with a landscape that is supposed to be seen outside the vehicle at the position of the vehicle from an accumulation device to display on a window glass (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). Furthermore, proposals have been made for an in-vehicle image display device that generates image data representing an image around the vehicle on the basis of detection results for conditions around the vehicle (status of surrounding landscapes, surrounding people, other vehicles, obstacles, and the like) and the driving state of the vehicle and displays the generated image data on a display means provided at least on an entire window portion on the front of the vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).